<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>willow trees and pine by gabriphales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085744">willow trees and pine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales'>gabriphales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gomens drabble hell [125]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, between crow nd gabe, in all of existence possibly, like a lot of it, the disaster polycule strikes again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>before eden, before the war, before even the angelic (soon to be <i>demonic</i>) rebellion, crowley and aziraphale discover kissing. gabriel sours with a feeling not unlike envy, and wants his own try</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gomens drabble hell [125]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>willow trees and pine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love pre-fall angel a/c/g theyre a guilty pleasure and i Demand more content of them !!! &gt;:(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the pasture is sweet and heavy with an afternoon glow. the sun, newly-minted, and a fresh observer to their mischief, hangs like an amber pendant in the distance. aziraphale can't seem to take his eyes off of it. not even when crowley tears sprinklings of grass from the ground, tossing it over his legs in hopes of baiting his attention. </p><p>they’re all lazily tangled together, the three of them. aziraphale laying on his side, with crowley beside him, wiggling about on his stomach, and gabriel to his left, sitting up. </p><p>“they move just like this,” crowley explains, rutching around in the dirt. “she didn't give them any legs! so they’ve gotta move on their bellies.”</p><p>gabriel eyes him chidingly, tsking before he says, “you’ll spoil your robes if you keep that up.”</p><p>crowley scowls at him, propped up on his elbows, he flings some of the grass his way. aziraphale, caught in the crossfire, shields his eyes from the powdering fall of golden dandelion dust, and pale roots. despite his best efforts, scattered grass blades stick to his cheeks, and before he can wipe them away, crowley is leaning above him, his face too close, far too near.</p><p>“you’ve got somethin’. here, let me get it.” he snickers, brushing at aziraphale’s face with thin, fragile fingers. the scrape of his nails makes something tickle at the nape of aziraphale's neck, a trickling heat that flushes through his head, making him dizzy. crowley pauses where he's hovering, a ghostly, intrigued glaze to his eyes. his lower lip quivers, and aziraphale can feel the warmth pouring from his mouth. he nudges upwards, a bright, fledgling curiosity taking over him as something in his body propels him forwards. </p><p>his mouth connects with crowley’s, hot and interlaced, locked together when crowley presses down against him. it's a raw, heady sensation; it tastes like velvet red in the back of his throat, on the thick of his tongue. and he's increasingly desperate for it, a growing urge that demands and demands until he's gripping at crowley’s curls, tugging him further, further - he can't get enough. </p><p>“hey,” gabriel says the word like a question, more irritated than he is inquisitive. “<i>hey,</i> what are you doing?”</p><p>aziraphale and crowley don't turn to face him. in fact, they don't do anything at all, asides from bearing down upon each other, crowley twisting his hips in a winding, serpentine fashion against aziraphale’s. aziraphale gasps into his mouth, and his eyes are screwed shut, he almost looks pained, but he <i>isn't. </i>somehow, gabriel knows he isn't. crowley’s fingers are in his hair, crowley’s touching him like the air would scorch his palms a blazing white pain were he to <i>dare </i>to let go. and gabriel - gabriel finds he doesn't like watching, not anymore. his lips furl in a tight frown, brows furrowing.</p><p>“<i>hey!</i>” he bats at crowley, forcing him off of aziraphale. crowley slides off with a sharp, “humph!” his face tells more than any words could as he crosses his arms, looking away with determined ferocity to <i>not look back </i>until gabriel apologizes.</p><p>of course, gabriel isn't in any mood to dwell on crowley. he’s too busy finding his own position above aziraphale, mimicking what crowley had done. he’s bigger, a more intimidating force, but aziraphale is only staring up at him with a mildly amused smile. he giggles, his cheeks still red from all his roughhousing with crowley. </p><p>“what are you doing?” he asks.</p><p>gabriel inches in closer, and he thinks - he thinks he's being too <i>stiff,</i> because crowley hadn't been like this. but he progresses nonetheless, explaining blankly, “it's my turn now,” before pressing his lips to aziraphale’s.</p><p>“you're doing it wrong, gotta be a bit softer.” crowley grumbles, breaking his earlier vow as he snaps his head to scald a scathing glare into gabriel’s back. “don't be so <i>harsh </i>with it.” </p><p>but gabriel isn't listening. the ink stain of aziraphale’s mouth within his reach blots out anything other than the softness, and the gasping, and the <i>warmth. </i>heaven help him, he's lost for words, twining himself deeper into aziraphale’s weaved composure, and unraveling them both apart. his straight, long hair is draped in bunched puddles across aziraphale’s shoulders. and aziraphale reaches up to thread his fingers through it, thick gatherings caught between each digit. his knuckles are rosy red, muscles stretched tight as he <i>tugs </i>gently. </p><p>crowley doesn't enjoy the sight of aziraphale desperate nearly as much as he’d enjoyed the <i>sensation </i>of it, knowing he was the sole recipient. like this, he’s huffing out taut little breaths in intervals, eventually clearing his throat loud enough to get undivided, bleary-eyed attention on him. gabriel’s gaze is sharp as a scalpel, and he doesn't look pleased about being interrupted. aziraphale, for his part, is mostly in and out of a dizzy spell, not quite knowing where he is entirely.</p><p>still, when the tension clears, and gabriel (regrettably) removes himself from aziraphale, all former matters are lost to the hot air as crowley asks, “you wanna see the new kind of lizard the almighty came up with. ‘s all wet, she calls it a salamander.”</p><p>“i don't think they're really lizards,” gabriel interjects.</p><p>“i want to see!” aziraphale exclaims, happily allowing himself to be led to the nearby river - the first of its kind, and only one to last in heaven - where crowley shows him the beady-eyed fish, and chirping, tiny frogs, and all sorts of inventive, wild beasts.</p><p>gabriel sits in the distance, watching with a quiet feeling he can't put a name to. all he knows, is that he doesn't like it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there definitely shouldve been a gabecrow kiss in this but rip im tired just imagine they kiss later arguing about whether or not eels and snakes are closely related</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>